dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
Tatuajes
Los Tatuajes faciales cumplen una importante función en muchas culturas de Thedas. Cultura Humanos Los tatuajes faciales son raros entre la mayoría de humanos. En cambio, en Rivain son casi tan populares como las perforaciones. Según Isabela en Dragon Age II los marineros Rivainos a menudo llevan tatuajes. Los Chasind usan los tatuajes para reflejar su descendencia de una tribu prominente. Cahir Closeup.jpg|Cahir, un guardaespaldas Chasind Elves Cuando un elfo dalishano alcanza la mayotia de eda, se marcan con intrincados taruajes representativos de uno de los dioses élficos. El tatuado es precedido por meditacion sobre los dioses y las costumbres de los dalishanos, y de la purificación del cuerpo y la piel. Se desconoce si esta practica era parte de la veneracion a los dioses élficos la antigua Elvhenan o si es de reciente or is a more recent development. Como Ilen le dice a Hawke, la tinta dalishana es muy valiosa para ellos, Merrill le dice a Fenris que usan sangre para hacer sus tatuajes. Los tatuajes son raros entre los elfos urbanos, aunque el Guarda, si es un elfo urbano, puede llevar tatuajes con los mismos diseños disponibles para los para los personajes humanos. Athras.png|Vallaslin, o escritura de sangre, en el rostro de Athras, un cazador dalishano. Enanos Entre los enanos, los descastados estan "marcados" para apartarlos de los ciudadanos enanos normales. Esto rambien pasa con los enanos de la superficie que vuelven a Orzammar con el fin de hacer negocios.Como se describe con una conversación con Ademaro. Otros enanos pueden tener otros patrones distintos de tatuajes faciales, aunque esto no es comun. Los tatuajes lugubres tambien se practican en los "funerales" de los enanos que se unen a la Legión de los Muertos. Noble male duster female.jpg|Un hombre enano noble y una mujer enana descastada marcada. Qunari Los antaam de el pueblo Qunari usa pinturas de guerra llamadas Vitaar en su cuerpo en lugar de tatuajes permanentes. QunariSwordMan.jpg|Qunari cubierto de pintura de guerra. Otros grupos Cuervos de Antiva Según Zevran Arainai, hay algunos tatuajes sagrados para los Cuervos de Antiva, y los antivanos también pueden llevar tatuajes con fines estéticos.Basado en un diálogo de Zevran con Leliana. Zevran dice tener tatuajes en su espalda y otros sitios, como insinúa bromeando con Leliana, pero es desconocido si él realmente los tiene considerando que Dragon Age: Origins no se desarrolló permitiendo tatuajes corporales en los personaje. ZevranBetter.png|Tatuaje facial de Zevran Tal-Vashoth Varios Tal-Vashoth siguen el ejemplo de los Antaam Qunari y también usan pintura de guerra en sus cuerpos. Salit1.jpg|Salit y otros Tal-Vashoth cubiertos con pintura de guerra. En animales Mabari Los adiestradores Mabari, como los Guerreros de la Ceniza usan una pintura de guerra especial llamada kaddis en los mabari para poder distinguir aliados de enemigos en el grueso de la batalla. DAO Warpaint of the West Hills - warpaint.jpg|Pintura de guerra de las colinas Occidentales DAO Kaddis of the Siege-Breaker - warpaint.jpg|Kaddis de rompe-asedios DAO Warpaint of the Vanguard - warpaint.jpg|Pintura de guerra de la vanguardia Jugabilidad Dragon Age: Origins El Guarda puede tener tatuajes faciales, con variedad de colores e intensidad. La selección esta limitada por la historia de origen: específicamente, el dalishano, el enano plebeyo y el enano noble tienen tatuajes únicos; los otros tres usan el set común. Tambien es mencionable que por defecto el elfo dalishano y el enano plebeyo tendran un tatuaje por razones de la trama (aunque pueden ser quitados durante la creación de personaje). Es de mencionar que incluso si el plebeyo enano se quita su tatuaje durante la creacion de personaje, los demas personajes seguiran haciendo referencia a ello como si lo tubiera, y se referirán al Guarda en un tono burlesco como "marcado". Dragon Age II Hawke puede elegir entre varios tatuajes faciales, incluida la iconica mancha sobre el puente de la nariz. Dragon Age: Inquisition El Inquisidor puede o no tener tatuajes faciales según la raza elegida. Los Inquisidores humanos y enanos tienen una selección variable de estilos y colores, mientras que para los Inquisidores dalishanos es requerido tener uno. Los Inquisidores Qunari no tienen la opción de tener uno. Referencias Categoría:Cultura Categoría:Jugabilidad de Dragon Age: Origins Categoría:Jugabilidad de Dragon Age II Categoría:Jugabilidad de Dragon Age: Inquisition